New York State of Mind
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: Years after high school, Rachel and Finn are living in New York. Quinn Fabray decides it's time to find her old friends but when she finds out that the couple are in need of a surrogate to have a child, Quinn steps in. Rachel soon starts to realise that her feelings for Quinn are the same as they were in high school only know the circumstances are different. MAJOR FABERRY


She had been crying for days now. Rachel wasn't one to take bad news too well, especially when it was her being told she couldn't have the thing that she wanted the most. Children.

She had accomplished all of her dreams she had set for herself, at 25 she had made her own way to Broadway and won her first Tony Award for her portrayal of Evita. Finn had come back early from the army quicker than he had even thought about going. He applied again for the Actor's Studio, taking the hint that it maybe wasn't for him when he didn't get accepted. Again. Really he had only managed to stay in the army for a few months, it was difficult and trying to give Rachel space was harder than he had imagined, and honestly it just wasn't what he wanted.

They had gotten married on Valentine's Day the year after. Finn found it romantic, Rachel thought it would be tacky but she grew to the idea quickly. A small ceremony, some family members, old glee club members. Except Quinn. Nobody had heard anything from Quinn.

Not in the two years before the wedding, not in the six years afterwards. It was like she had moved to New Haven and disappeared from the face of the planet. Quinn could be laying six-feet under for all they knew.

Rachel had only told Kurt and Santana so far about what had happened at the doctor's office earlier in the week, she just couldn't bring herself to talk about it to anybody else. Rachel found out that day that she couldn't have kids and basically that there was nothing she could do about it. It had all really gone in a blur that day. She remember hearing a few words from the doctor.

_Sorry, nothing we can do, infertility. _Then Finn wrapping his arm around her waist, she could hear his heavy breathing and her own sobbing but everything else was just sound. She had everything she had ever dreamt of but now she felt like somebody had torn a big hole out from her heart.

Finn was upset too, maybe just not quite as much as his wife. He hated seeing Rachel so distraught and knew that this time all the vegan ice-cream in the world wouldn't be able to fix this problem. He knew what he wanted to now, they had to at least consider adoption or surrogacy, he was ready to do whatever it would take as soon as possible...it was just Rachel that would need convincing.

He loved her and after all they had been through together, he would be damned if they didn't get their happily ever after.

"Have you considered adoption?" even Finn had to admit, when he said it out loud, it did sound quite a bit insensitive to the matter.

"Adoption?" Rachel hiccupped in response. "How could you even think about that right now?"

That was the reaction he had expected, he deserved that.

"I'm sorry, I just hate to see you upset."

"I know you mean well, you always do but now really isn't the time. Right now I need you to hold me and tell me how everything is going to be alright even though I really know it won't." Rachel thought for a moment after saying this, burying her head in his chest further.

"Everything will be okay"

Pulling her backpack securely over her shoulder, the girl took a deep breath. Being stuck on a bus for almost 14 hours was tiring and extremely hot and if she was able to avoid it in the future, she would. She needed a shower soon or else she figured she might explode, or else be given spare change and mistaken for a homeless person.

Why had she come here? Here of all places. She could have easily visited Mercedes and Sam in Los Angeles, Puck in California or even gone back Lima to see Brittany and Santana for the summer. Instead she chose New York to visit her former enemy and her ex-boyfriend. That seemed totally logical.

It was too late to turn back now, she barely had enough money to last her a few weeks in New York nevermind another trip to the other end of the country. She didn't even know if she was in the right part of New York. All she had was an address on a crumpled old piece of paper to guide her on her way.

Thinking back to the more important subject at hand, maybe she'd better hurry and find her way soon before it got too dark. New York didn't seem like such a friendly place at night.

"We'll get through this. We always do. We've been through the worst of the worst remember?" Finn said supportively, squeezing Rachel closer to him as she buried her head in his sweater.

"I just *hiccup* never imagined our lives to *hiccup* turn out just like this," Rachel cried. "We were supposed to live happily ever after."

"We will. Maybe not in the way that you had imagined but we will"

She had curled herself into a tight defensive ball as she had sat across his lap. Finn knew she needed time so he wasn't going to question that and push the matter any further but this was his life too.

Rachel thought for a moment before uncurling herself before sitting up straight and looking into her husband's brown eyes. "I want to find a surrogate. That way, it'll still be a little piece of us if we use the right treatment."

"It's expensive Rach, and a lot of hard work with everything"

"I can do it." she insisted.

"We can do it. There won't be any 'I's' in this if we go through with it," Finn replied seriously.

"I want to start looking soon."

As if by magic, Rachel was starting to feel hope again as the couple had this conversation. Maybe this hadn't ruined her life completely. It really was terrible for them; she was heartbroken and was trying to hold back tears through the whole conversation.

Suddenly a knock at the door brought Rachel out from her trance. Finn stood up at once, his natural reaction, immediately walking over to the door through their large apartment. Opening it, he couldn't stop his mouth from falling open at the sight.

Rachel jumped up at once, running towards the door and practically leaping on the person in front of her as she held them in a tight embrace.

"Quinn Fabray! I thought I would never see you again!"

_**I know that this maybe isn't the best chapters that will be in this story but it's sure to get going and become great as FABERRY begins at last. Hope you enjoyed this slow start but I promise, better things yet to come. x**_


End file.
